Immortal Lovers
by giddyfan
Summary: This is an AU story set before the vampires come out of the coffin. Sookie is an almost 1000 year old vampire who has problems with authority. When she comes to Dallas, Texas however and meets the sheriff Godric things don't go as planned. Getting involved with a sheriff is much more complicated then Sookie realizes. Rated M for a reason. I don't own True Blood.
1. Welcome

Chapter 1 Welcome

Sookie was both nervous and not nervous at the same time. She chastised herself for feeling the feelingher nervousness. Through the many years she had been on this earth she had learned that feeling any noy other emotion other then things like anything expect other than thirst or anger or other 'vampire like' emotions was a mistake. At just under 1000 years old she was one of the more respectable vampires in the supernatural world in the way that she had survived and was a good fighter. in the world. Of course she wasn't as powerful as some vampires out there. This included the one she was about to meet, The Gaul. She was passing through the Dallas area of Texas area and needed permission to hunt in it for a while. The Gaul, or Godric, was a strict but fair sheriff, or so she heard. Sookie had also heard stories about his ruthless past. His nickname of Death was well earned even though he had been tamed recently. Sookie just hoped she could have a quick meeting and leave.

She entered the house of the sheriff. There was a lot of furniture but the room still seemed to be spacious. The furniture and walls were mostly white or beige which surprised Sookie seeing as mostsince most of the vampires she had met liked darker colors. There were dark browns and blacks accenting things all around and whenever there was wood furniture and the floor was tongue and groove wood however. Immediately to her left she could see the short staircase leading up to the wraparound balcony staircase ending up ahead. Slightly further ahead and still tTo Sookie's left was a dining room with a large table and some tall backed chairs. To the right was the end of a an ornate spiral staircase that went up to the second floor of the house. Having finished her observations Sookie walked into the main living room areaspace. A Spanish looking vampire in an all blackall-black outfit came towards her.

"Why are you here?" the woman got right to business.

"I am here to see the sheriff about hunting rights," Sookie replied. The other vampire took in her appearance. Sookie looked the picture of innocence and sin with her tousled blonde hair, curvy figure and sweet blue eyes.

"One moment while I see if he is busy. Make yourself comfortable," the woman remarkedsaid. Sookie went over to a chair and sat down. Sookie She had been turned into amade vampire in her early 20s which was slightly younger thenthan the average vampire turning age.

The woman came back a few minutes later and said, "The sheriff will see you now." Sookie rolled her eyes and followed the woman to the office door. When sShe opened the door and Sookie saw two male vampires inside. The first one she thought wcould stand out anywhere. He was over 6 foot feet tall and his hair and eyes werehad similar in color blond hair and blue eyes to her own. while seemingHe looked to have been in his late 20s or early 30s when he was turned. The man was leaning against the wall of the far corner with his arms crossed. He exuded this 'I think I am better thenthan everyone else' air. Sookie could tell that he was around her age though slightly older., He was probably was a vikingViking in his human life.

The other vampire was physically the opposite of the blonde ones in every way. At the time of his turning he was very young. Sookie would have guessed he was no more thenthan 16 years old. He was sitting at a desk so she couldn't tell his full height but could tell that he was shorter than the other vampire in the room. His short brown hair gave his grayish blue eyes an almost creepy, hypnotic look. While the blonde vampire whore an all blackall-black outfit the brown haired vampire whore all white with and his tattoos peeked peekokeding out a bit. The brown haired vampire gestured to the chair in front of the desk. Sookie confidently strode over and gracefully sat down in the chair.

"I am Godric, the Sheriff of Area 9. Godric. What brings you to my area, Ms. Stackhouse?" the brown haired vampire asked.

"I am simply here to get permission for hunting rights," Sookie avoided and answered the his question.

"Are you staying in my area preeminently permanently or just passing through?" the sheriff continued to question her.

Sookie paused before she answered this quesstionquestion,, "I am not sure at the moment." The sheriff looked down at a piece of paper. No doubt it was information he had gathered on her. Even though Sookie hadn't made an appointment to meet the sheriff she was sure the other sheriffs talked about which direction she was headed towards.

The sheriff looked at the blonde vampire and told him, "You may leave now Eric." The blonde (Eric) stood up straight and nodded towards the sheriff. He closed the door after himself.

"I have had reports of you moving through several areas and many incidents in those areas," the sheriff returned to talkingturned his attention back to her after looking through some papers on her. Evidently one of them was the one she had sent him. .

"With all due respect sir, I have problems with authority figures," Sookie told him. The sheriff gazed at her with a calculatingly look. He stood up and came around to the front of the desk and leaned against it. He leaned against the desk.

"Do you have anywhere to stay Ms. Stackhouse?" the sheriffGodric inquired.

"Not at the moment," Sookie she answered.

"Then I insist you stay with me and my nest," the sheriffhe offered.

"Sheriff, I am honored by your offer but I don't think that would be a good idea," Sookie protested.

"You can may call me Godric when we are alone or just with the other members of the nest," Godric persisted. Sookie wondered why this man was taking a chance on her. As he had implied, she wasn't the most well behaved vampire.

"Of course, Godric," Sookie agreed. Godric He stood up and so did Sookieshe followed suit. With them both standing up she could tell that he was about 5' 8'' tall. Without her usual but conservative heels she was about 5' 5'' tall. They walked out of the office and found Eric and the other vampire woman talking in the main room. They turned to Godric and Sookie as they entered the room.

"Ms. Stackhouse has decided to stay with us while she is in the area," Godric announced. The other two vampires nodded to her.

"Please, you all can call me Sookie," Sookieshe told them.

"I don't believe you haven't officially met Isabel, one of my nest mates and my second," Godric started said, indicating with the woman whom Sookie had met earlier.

Isabel smiled at Sookie and said, "I am sure we will get to know each other while you are here."

Godric then gestured over to the blonde, Eric,.

"This is my child Eric. I sense that you are close in age. maybe around You are perhaps 60 or 70 years apart," Godric introduced them. Eric took Sookie's hand and kissed it, looking at her with his searing blue eyes.

"Hello Sookie," he greetedpurred.

"Don't expect anything special since youryou're the sheriff's sonchild," Sookie replied, already sensing that he had used that advantage before.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Eric responded with a smirk as he pulled his hand away.

"Like you haven't used it on other vampires before?" Sookie sassedcommented back. Out of the corner of her eye Sookie could swear she saw Godric smile a bit at their butting of heads but it was gone in the next second.

"Eric is going to be sheriff of an area in Louisiana and is leaving tomorrow," Isabel informed Sookie.

"Louisiana? I hate that spoiled bitch Sophie- ! She thought she could take me on. She was mistaken," Sookie revealed.

Eric raised his eyebrows and looked like he was going to say something when Godric interrupted them, "I would introduce you to Stan, our other nest mate, but he is probably satisfying his thirst."

"He is also probably also making trouble," Eric growled. Sookie sensed that he didn't like this Stan vampire.

"I will go find him," Isabel declared and sped away.

"Feel free to explore the house" Godric expressed told her and walked away at human speed. Sookie watched him as he left seeing and Eric followed him. Intriguingly sSomething about this sheriff made her want to impress him. This intrigued her.

Author's Note: I am again posting here. If you subscribe to my blog (for free) however you will get chapters earlier thenthan just on here. Please review/comment. I now have a wonderful betateca71 so thanks to her for making my chapters even better. still need a beta for this story if anyone is interested. I don't own True Blood or any of it'sits characters.


	2. Plan Of Attack

Warning: Violence and a swear word are in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Plan of Attack

Sookie woke up the next night a short time before the sun was to set and thought about what had happened the rest of the previous night. Stan had come back shortly before dawn and she got the impression that he didn't like the fact that she was staying in the nest.

"Oh great another wimpy little vampire," Stan had said when they met. His mouth was covered in blood and his fangs were still down, implying he had just fed.

"You want to find out how wimpy I am?," Sookie challenged the younger vampire getting angrilyy.

"That's enough," Godric voiced commanded. The tone of his voice indicated this was not uncommon.

"Stan, Sookie is part of our nest for the moment and she is older thenthan you so I expect you to behave," Godric exclaimedcommanded.

"Yes sheriff," Stan answered, shifting his eyes to look at the floor and sulked out of and left the room. The encounter had left Sookie with the impression that Stan was a man who gave into his impulses more often thenthan thenot regular vampire. She was like that but in a less violent way, unless someone was to get her madmade her angry.

After the sun had set Sookie departed left her standardly sized room (which had light blocking shutters) in search of something to do. She came across Eric who was zipping around his room packing up his stuff.

"Come to wish me goodbye," Eric smirked cockily.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Please! Nnever gonna happen."

"Never is a long time for a vampire," Eric pointed out and sped over to Sookie.

"Not long enough," Sookie comment backretorted. Eric rose hiscocked an eyebrow in a challenge, a (Note for beta: Didn't know exactly how to phrase it so I hope you know what I meant) his smirk still on his face. "You know I used to know guys like you when I was human. I still don't like it," Sookie told Erichim.

"Impossible! Tthere are no men others like me," Eric declared.

Anger rose up in Sookie, "Not every woman wants to fuck you,." She growled. Sookie reached up with both hands and snapped Eric's neck;, him he fell limply falling to the groundfloor. Seconds later, Godric rushed in at vamp speed. He seemed to quickly surveyed the situation and checked on Eric.

"What happened?" Godric asked, anger clearly hidden behind the calm facade.

Sookie shrugged, "I was just exploring the house and came upon Eric getting ready to leave. He then proceeded to again tried yet again toy and get me in bed in a not so flattering way. So I snapped his neck to shut him up," Sookie explained quickly, knowing she was probably in trouble.

"I suppose it is my fault that he ihas gotten this way. Which is why it is good that he is leaving," Godric expressed said as he looked back down at Eric as. Sookie remained silent. "If we ever reveal ourselves to the humans I fear impulses like this will be one of our downfalls. Now, I have some other area business to attend to but there are matters we need to discuss," Godric stated as he briefly glanced at her.

"Of course Godric," Sookie replied, surprised he was no longer angry. She decided to go out for the night so that she was out of everyone's way. She sped away and once she was out of the house started walking at a human pace.

Sookie had fed the night before so she wasn't really thirsty. Since she hadn't been to Dallas in a very long time she went into the city to see how it had changed. While taking in the sights Sookie thought about her encounters with the sheriff. He could have rightly punished her for what she had done to Eric but he hadidn't. 'What was that about?' she wondered. Whenever she wais with him she found her eyes were drawn to him and. Also, her thoughts tended to linger on Godric when they weren't together. Maybe she should leave before whatever this was got worse. 'Yes she I'll would leave tomorrow night' she decided and nodded her head.

Sookie was on her wayalmost back atto the nest after several hours out, when she heard and smelt Weres. Using her vamp speedspeed, she raced back to the house but remained in the shadows where no one would see her. Weres were guarding the entrance of the house and Sookie heard more in the back of the house. Using the dark and her speed Sookie climbed up onto the roof of the house and overlooked at what was happening out in the back yard of the house. She could see Stan, Isabel, and Godric tied up in silver and Wweres all around them. Eric must have had to leave right after she left because he was nowhere in sight. There was one wolf that who was clearly in charge since he was in his human form and most of the others were in there their wolf form. The Wwere in charge was tan, tall, and had large muscles. There were about 10ten other Wweres there, seven of which were in their wolf form.

"You fangers have thought yourselves superior for far too long," the wolf leader said.

"Blaze, I have treated you with respect and allowed your wolves to exist here so long as you don't interfere in vampire business. So tell me why do you attack us?" Godric asked, sounding quite reasonable but Sookie could feel the anger which was hiding just beneath the surface.

Blaze signaleds to one of his wolves, "Because you attacked us first." One of the Wweres that who was in human form brought forth a dead woman and put her body in front of the nestvampires. "One of my wolves was attacked by a fanger last night. More specifically by him," Blaze growled and pointed to Stan. Isabel and Godric turned to Stan and glared at him.

"She got in the way of my feeding last night," Stan tried to explain and shrugged away.

"Blaze I apologize on behalf of Stan but if you let us go I promise you can have a hand in punishing Stan him," Godric offered.

"No! This incident was the last straw. You fangers have to die," Blaze yelled. Sookie quickly made a plan in her head. It was risky but there was no other option. She jumped down from the roof with a soft thud and crept to the corner of the house. Knowing there wasn't much time Sookie sped over to the nearest wolf and snapped it's neck. Everyone turned to her at the sound.

"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late," Sookie commented. She raced over to Godric and tore the silver off his wrists. The silver burned her hands with pain so intense that after she let go of them she stumbled back a little. Godric was able to get up and fend off the other Wweres while Sookie healed quickly. Together they weare able to tear almost of the rest of them apart. When only three of them weare left they weres surrendered.

"I suggest that next time we can be civil about thingshings?" Godric questioned said to the remaining Weres. TheyWweres remaining. They all shook nodded their heads quickly, afraid not to. "Good now go," Godric commanded. The wolves transformed and left immediately, scared of the force they had unleashed. Having gotten gloves from within the house Sookie and Godric unchained Stan and Isabel.

"Thank you Sookie," Isabel thanked said and gave Sookie a little bow.

Stan came up to Sookie and slapped her on the shoulder, "Guess you are tougher then you look."

"Yes, I am," Sookie replied knowing that was his form of an apology and a thank you.

"I think we all need to feed so let's go but we will discuss what happened later," Godric told all of them. "Isabel, don't let Stan leave your sight until I am able to punish him," Godric instructed. Isabel and Stan nodded and sped off the find foodhumans to feed from. "Sookie, I greatly appreciate what you did for us," Godric expressedsaid, sounding just as grateful as Isabel had.

"Godric we are in a nest right now and to me that means we watch each other's backs and help each other out," Sookie explained.

"Well not every vampire shares that view," Godric responded. Sookie knew some young vampires who thought that way. However, even when she was human Sookie was taught to respect her elders and other people around her especially if they helped her. Even if Godric looked the same age as her, he was still an older vampire.

Sookie thought for a moment, "Would you like to feed with me?"

"I haven't fed with anyone since I taught my youngest," Godric stated sadly.

''Is that a no?" Sookie wondered, confused.

Godric was silent for a moment and seemed to come to a decision, "Actually I would be honored to hunt with you,." He said with a small smile. Sookie returned the smiled and they raced off.

Author's Note: I have never had such an enthusiastic response. I think in the future (after I write the other stories I promised) I will write more True Blood stories. This story is planned to be four chapters and an epilogue. However, if you guys want me to I will extend it. I know you all are curious about Sookie's past and that will be revealed in the next chapter. Thank you to my wonderful beta teca71 who puts up with my (probably sometime horribly confusing) writing. I don't own True Blood.


	3. Getting to Know You

Warning: M rated stuff (lemons and a swear word) are in this chapter so it is NSFW.

Chapter 3: Getting to Know You

Sookie and Godric raced together towards the city in search of a good feed. As they got to the edge of the city they slowed down to a human pace. Sookie scanned the area for something acceptable. On a bench nearby, waiting for the bus, was a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties. Sookie looked over to Godric to see if he wanted to taste her himself or if he wanted them to move on to someone else. Godric nodded with a small smile and Sookie approached the woman: She went around and sat on the bench next to her while Godric stayed in the shadows behind the bench.

"Excuse me Miss.," Sookie said to get the lady's attention. The woman turned to Sookie and was immediately caught in her glamour. "Don't make a sound. Everything is going to be alright," Sookie told the woman in a soft, neutral voice.

"Everything is going to be alright," the woman repeated dreamily. Sookie slid up next to the woman and moved her shoulder length hair out of the way. Sookie leaned in and smelled the woman's neck. They smell of her blood made her close her eyes in pleasure. When she opened her eyes again she saw that Godric was enjoying watching as much as she was enjoying feeding: His fangs were down and his eyes were wide with dilated pupils.

Sookie's fangs came out and pulled slightly away from the neck. She motioned with her head for Godric to join her. He continued to stare at Sookie as he stalked over and sat on the other side of the woman. Godric leaned in to the woman's neck but waited for Sookie to move into position and bite. As she sunk her fangs in Sookie felt the impact of Godric sinking his fangs in. As they drank from the woman Godric put a hand in Sookie's hair and started to caress her head.

They both pulled away when they felt the woman's heartbeat start to slow down. They stood at the same time, Godric took one step forward and forcefully kissed Sookie. Both their lusts, sexual and blood, were high as Sookie kissed Godric back with just as much force.

Godric's senses returned quickly; he turned to the woman and finished glamouring her, "Forget everything that happened here tonight. Go home after buying some orange juice and vitamins which you will take once you return home." The woman got up and left.

Godric groaned when Sookie bit his neck, drawing a little blood. They sped back to the nest and had just gotten inside when Sookie pushed Godric up against the wall. She tore his shirt open and ran her hands down his chest. She payed particular attention to his nipples as she gave them a little twist.

Godric growled and sped them up to his bedroom. He shoved Sookie up against his dresser causing it to shake with the impact. He assaulted her with his mouth as he tore her clothes off.

Sookie just managed to get Godric's pants off when he threw her on the bed. As Godric crawled up the bed, Sookie moved all the way up it. They kissed again as their bodies slid together.

Godric's dick was hard and ready for action but Godric had other ideas. He moved his mouth down to Sookie's neck and nipped her skin, continuing lower, leaving love bites in strategic places and continued to move lower. Sookie whimpered and mewled as Godric continued to pleasure her.

He took one nipple into his mouth and used his hand to pleasure the other breast. Godric used his tongue and fangs as Sookie groaned loudly. His fingers pinched her nipple hard and Sookie's hips bucked up towards his.

Sookie was impatient, wanting what Godric had to offer her; she grabbed his erection and guided it toward her entrance. Godric lifted his head from her breast and braced himself with his hands on the mattress on either side of Sookie's head and slowly pushed his way into her.

The tight, wet, heat combined with the friction of movement almost overwhelmed both of them. When Godric was all the way inside he stopped for a moment, a bewildered look on his face. Something felt…different.

Sookie had the same bewildered look on her face. She didn't know if Godric felt it too but she felt like this time was different. In that moment she knew that this wasn't just sex, it was a true connection.

She wrapped her legs around Godric's hips and he started to move. They moved slowly at first but gained speed quickly. Soon Godric moved Sookie's legs from around his waist and put them on his shoulders. When he pushed in now he was deeper than ever. Sookie knew Godric had hit her G spot when she let out an uncontrolled cry. He then proceeded to hit that spot every time, now going almost as fast as vampire speed.

Sookie felt her orgasm approaching, "Oh Godric, I'm close. I'm going to cum!" She cried out. A couple more thrusts and Sookie was cumming harder than she ever had in her very long life. Godric was right behind her as he reached his peak a few thrusts later.

Godric slowed down and eventually withdrew from Sookie. He rolled over onto the other side of the bed. Sookie wasn't sure what he wanted to happen, whether she should leave his room or stay with him, until he pulled her to him. Sookie had been snuggled up into his side for several minutes when she looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled. The smile was so beautiful and pure that the thought Sookie had had before about whether Godric had felt the connection was answered. Yes, he had. Sookie smiled back and stretched up to kiss him. This was different from the kisses they had shared before. This kiss was more romantic and strangely it felt right. They broke apart and just laid on the bed for a few minutes.

"Did you feel it too?" Sookie asked. She needed to hear the words to confirm what she thought she already knew.

They stared at each other for a moment, "Yes I felt it," He answered. "May I ask you something about your past?" Godric inquired after another minute of bliss.

"Yeah," Sookie answered.

Godric shifted to lay on his side while Sookie was lying on her back, "When I went over your file it was blank in a lot of places. Why? How did you become a vampire?" Sookie took a deep, unnecessary breath before she spoke.

"I never knew my maker," Sookie admitted.

"How is that possible?" Godric wondered.

She shrugged, "I must have been a mistake, either in turning me or killing me. My human village was raided and even though I wasn't supposed to go out into the fight since I was a healer and I was suppose to be tending to the soldiers wounds.

I was already injured in the fight, not mortaly though, when someone came at me from behind and bit my neck. Everything went black and the next thing I remember is waking up and crawling out of the dirt," Sookie informed him.

She began to cry as she continued, "I looked around for anyone but there was no one around. Then I felt the thirst for the first time. The first few years were very hard for me but I learned how to survive." Sookie didn't regret how she became a vampire but she was still sad that she didn't know who her maker was.

Godric leaned down and licked Sookie's blood tears off her cheeks. She not only thought that it was incredibly romantic but the fact that he had tried to comfort her made her even more excited. She growled as her fangs extended and flipped the two of them so that she was straddling him.

Sookie leaned down and kissed the one who just might be the man of her dreams. She lay down on top of Godric and rubbed herself against his stiffening cock.

The new sensations caused Godric's fangs to run out: They kissed again but like the kiss after they'd had sex earlier, everything was more about how much they cared for each other than the actual physical act of sex.

Sookie nibbled on Godric's earlobe before he forced her head to the side so that he could lick and bite her neck. As Sookie sat up she reached back to make sure Godric was ready: He was more than ready and she slid down along his length and moaned as she took her pleasure. Godric put his hands on her hips as Sookie put her hands on his chest to balance herself and she began to ride him, hitting that place deep inside her every time. It didn't take long before they both were on the edge.

"Oh Godric! Yes, Yes, Yes!" she screamed.

"Sookie, fuck! Your so fucking wonderful," Godric growled. Three more thrusts and they both peeked. Sookie collapsed on top of him as he slipped out of her. Sookie rolled off so she was laying on her side facing him. Godric craweled over her as well and wrapped his arms around her as he spooned from behind her. Dawn was approaching which meant they would soon be dead to the world.

"Good day Godric," Sookie whispered.

"Good day my Sookie," Godric replied. Or had Sookie imagined the 'my' part?

Sookie woke up the next night and only had a moment of bliss before sensing something was wrong. She turned to see Godric's side of the bed was empty. It still wasn't dark so he could rise but he shouldn't have left the room with the risk of being exposed to the sun. Sookie got up and quickly checked the attached bathroom. He wasn't in there either. Sookie tried not to panic. There was nothing she could do until the sun completely set. After what seemed like hours, Sookie was able to leave Godric's room. At vampire speed Sookie found Isabel and Stan.

"Do you know where Godric is?" Sookie asked them.

"I thought he was with you?" Isabel said.

"He was, now he isn't," Sookie replied.

"Where is he then?" Stan inquired.

Author's Note: Hope you loved this chapter. If you did or didn't leave me a comment. Do you want me to extend this? If not there will be one more chapter and then the epilogue. I have ideas for if you want to extend it but it is up to you all. Lastly, if you see any grammatical or spelling errors my beta and I didn't catch please tell me. Don't just say "You have errors," be specific. Follow my blog for sooner updates. Thanks to my beta teca71. I don't own True Blood.


	4. The Battle or The War?

A special tribute to a writer who is amazing and has supported me for a long time: Kittyinaz. I listened to the song I'd Come For You by Nickback. Cough Alice and Hatter cough. Go check her stuff out.

Chapter 4: The Battle or The War?

Everybody had immediately started searching the entire area. After about an hour they all came back to the house. "Did you find anything?" Sookie asked.

"Nothing," Stan growled in anger.

"I found some tracks. They lead out of the city. tTowards the east but then the trail is lost," Isabel told everyone.

"Okay here is what is going to happen. Isabel you are going to be running the area. We don't tell anyone we don't have to that Godric is missing. Stan you need to gather a list of our allies in case we need numbers. We shouldI am going to call Eric and tell him what is going on. If Godric is towards the east then maybe he is in Louisiana," Sookie took charge.

"And why should we listen to you?" Stan questioned Sookie.

"Stan, Sookie is the oldest vampire here so you should so her some respect. Let's go inside and call him plus I agree with her plan," Isabel argueddefended. Sookie smiled and nodded at Isabel in thanks. Sookie had the feeling that Isabel at least had a hint about what happened between her and Godric last night. They all went inside to listen to the call. split up to do their tasks.

TBTBTBTB

Sookie took an unnecessary deep breath hung up the phone feeling tired for the first time since she became a vampire. Eric had insisted that he help with the search and would be on a plane as soon as he was confident that his child could run his area. After Isabel and Stan had another argument the three had gone there seperate ways to look for Godric. Isabel said something about some area business she had to take care of first though. Stan was still angry and was most likely going after every supernatural creature in the area. Sookie just needed some time to think. She put her head in her hands and just sat for a minute. Suddenly Sookie felt a new presence in her mind. She had never felt this before but yet it felt strangely familiar. Sookie suddenly remembered hearing a story from another vampire. If you give your blood to another creaturecreature, then you can track them and feel their emotions. Sookie sort of poked at the new sensation and felt an echo of pain and anger. Sookie quickly texted Isabel and Stan that she was following a lead and sped away in the direction it was telling her. Sookie commandeered a vehicle so she could go faster. As she continued to go east the presence in her mind got stronger. Sookie had no doubt now that this presence in her mind was Godric. The connection must have happened when Godric licked her blood tears. Sookie was just entering Louisiana when dawn was approaching. She stopped and looked around. She was in the more wild part of the state so there were no vampire friendly places to sleep for the night. So she had to dig a hole and found a place to go to ground. Texts were exchanged between Sookie, Isabel, and Stan before Sookie she dug a hole and crawled inside.

TBTBTBTB

Sookie crawled out of the dirt after the sun had gone down. She needed to get some new clothes and shower so she could be on her way. Before that though she called Isabel. "Isabel it's Sookie. What is going on in the area?" Sookie inquired when the vampire answered the phone.

"So far all is calm meaning no one has figured out that Godric is missing," Isabel reported.

"Good. Tell Stan to gather the allies thee allies and have them be ready to move when I contact him," Sookie commanded.

"Of course. Contact us if you find anything," Isabel agreed and hung up the phone. Sookie took her vehicle and was soon able to find a house to clean up. It didn't take long for Sookie to glamour the people in the house to invite her in and give her what she needed. After that she is back on the trail to find Godric. It was the middle of the night when Sookie crossed into Mississippi.

Fortunately, or unfortunately Sookie was on good terms with the king of Mississippi. Russell was a vicious kind and he saw the raw beast within Sookie when she was last there. She didn't know how he was going to take her now but she had to try. Sookie texted Isabel and Stan to get the troops to Mississippi as fast as they could. Before going to the King's home Sookie acquired some nicer clothing and made herself presentable.

Finally wearing something appropriate Sookie approached the mansion. There were vampire guards standing in the main hall.

"Tell the king that Sookie Stackkehouse is here to see him," Sookie told one of the guards. Sensing that she was older than him the guard walked into the room behind him. A few minutes later the King came out of the room.

"Sookie, so nice to see you," Russell said and kissed Sookie on each cheek.

"Your majesty it has been too long," Sookie stated.

"What brings you to Mississippi?" Russell asked.

"Well unfortunately it is not for pleasure. I was in an area in Texas when the sheriff went missing. Being the oldest vampire there and to be honest the smartest I felt obligated to help. I am here to ask permission to search in your state," Sookie explained, and partially lyingied.

"Oh that is tragic. Well of course you have my complete permission to search in my state for...?" Russell started.

"Godric," Sookie provided.

"Godric. First though you have had a long journey so rest tonight and then after a dinner with Talboet tomorrow night you can start the search," Russell concluded.

"You flatter me your majesty but I left in such a rush I don't have anything with me, certainly nothing nice enough to wear to dine with you," Sookie said, not wanting to impose.

"Sookie, you are like a daughter to me please call me Russell and I will provide whatever you need," Russell insisted.

"Alright Russell. Thank you," Sookie thanks himsaid sincerely. One of the vampire guards escorted her to a room and Sookie she gave him a list of things she needed. Sookie sat on the bed while she waited for a meal to be sent to her room. Something was off here. Was it Russell or maybe it was her? Sookie decided to think on it tomorrow when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it there was a handsome man there. He was obviously glamoured and ready for her. Sookie took no pleasure and drank only somewhat a little considering she would be dining tomorrow. Shortly after she had sent the man away the items she requested arrived. After another hour the sun was about to come up. Sookie quickly texted Stan and Isabel before dying for the day, "At the King of Mississippi's house. Godric is in this state somewhere. Meet me here tomorrow night so we can start the search.".

TBTBTBTBTB

When Sookie rose the next night her worry was even more intense than the last night. Pushing it aside until later when she can could search Sookie got dressed in the new dress that she knew Talbot had picked out.

Preparing herself emotionally and mentally Sookie opened the door. The mansion was a bustle with activity. Sookie walked down the steps and saw Russell and Talbot standing whispering about something. When they spotted her they both stopped and turned their attention to her. Sookie smiled and walked over to them. Russell took one of Sookie's hands and kissed it.

"Good evening my dear. You look quite splendid tonight," Russell commentedcomplimented.

"All thanks to your Talbot I am sure. Thank you," Sookie thanked himsaid. She turned to Talbot and they kissed each other on each cheek. "Talbot you are looking as wonderful as ever," Sookie complemented.

"Of course. And yes I knew that dress would look fabulous on you," Talbot responded.

"Dinner is ready," Russell informed them. They sat down at a long, large table with Russell at one end, Talbot at the other and Sookie in the middle on one side. They were served a variety of blood dishes that tasted divine. "Sookie, I wish to help you in your search of Godric but first I would like to know what this sheriff means to you?" Russell inquired at one point during the meal.

Sookie faked a smile and replied, "I told you he means nothing, I just decided to pity the poor foouls in his area."

"Well in that case," Russell stated and snapped his fingers. Some of the vampire guards left.

 _"What is going on?"_ Sookie wondered. A minute later the guards came back holding a bloody, tortured Godric. Sookie controlled forced herself not to react. The guards threw him on the floor and backed up. Godric made a groaning sound which somewhat comforted let Sookie. know he was still alive.

Russell got up from his chair and told Sookie a story, "Did you know that Godric is my vampire brother? We both used to travel the world with our maker. That is until my brother killed him." Sookie hid the shock from her face and briefly glanced at Talbot who was looking at her. "I have been waiting a long time for the right opportunity to get my revenge on him. With him as sheriff and the vampires soon to reveal themourselves to the humans I knew I had to do it now, before it was too late. And since you say he means nothing to you I can continue with my justifiable revenge correct?" Russell questioned Sookie.

Knowing that her response was vital to her life Sookie looked at Russell directly and said, "Go right ahead." Russell smiled an evil smile and nodded first at her and then at one of the guards. The guard left the room and came back in the next second with something in hand. Russell started to kick and beat Godric. Sookie barely kept her composure as she heard Godric's moans of pain. She put her hands in her lap so that Russell and Talbot couldn't see her clench her fist. Next the guard gave Russell some gloves and then a silver stake. Glancing at Sookie briefly, Russell plunged the stake into Godric's stomach. Godric's His scream echoed through the room and caused Sookie to break: as Oone blood tear fell from her eyes.

"Ah you see there. That's the truth," Russell revealed. He sped over and grabbed Sookie. He threw her so that she landed on top of Godric on the floor. "I knew from the moment you mentioned Godric that something was different. So I watched the recording of your room which further made me suspicious," Russell started. Sookie criticized herself for not checking the room because she thought she was among friendsm. "I gave you one last chance when I asked you here at the dinner table however you denied it again," Russell continued. Sookie pushed herself up to look over Godric. Blood tears continued to fall from her eyes. "Now you have condemned yourself," Russell declared.

"Please I love him," Sookie begged Russell.

"Ah the Rebel and the Gaul," Russell mocked. Godric stirred and saw Sookie next to him. He weakly raised his hand to Sookie's face and wiped away one of the blood tears. Sookie closed her eyes and put her forehead to Godric's.

"So romantic," Talbot whispered.

"You said I was like a daughter to you. I guess your words meant nothing," Sookie spat out at Russell.

"I meant what I said but the vampire I see before me is not the same one as I knew before," Russell he responded. Russell raised the silver stake and Sookie covered Godric. Noises came from outside and Russell paused. Suddenly, Stan, Eric, and an army of vampires busted burst in. Vastly outnumbered, Russell didn't stand a chance dispute hedespite being so much older.

"Your alarm has been disabled, your army taken out, and your outnumbered. Give up," Eric demanded.

Stan had Russell by the throat, "Let them go."

Russell laughed historicallyhistrionically, "Well played Sookie." Sookie looked over at Eric, who was focused on her and Godric one of the vampires and motioned her head towards Talbot. EricThe vampire got her message and using his er vampire speed was able to grab Talbot and get a finger on one of Talbot's his fangs.

"If you don't let us leave with Godric the sheriff and Sookie then your lover will loose one of his fangs," Eric the vampire threatened. Russell straightened as much as he could in Stan's grip.

"Very well," Russell agreed. Sookie got up and put her shoulder under one of Godric's arms. As they walked out they heard Russell yell, "I will find a way to get my revenge on you two even if I have to wait for an eternity."

TBTBTBTB

Godric woke uprose feeling much better thaen he had when he had gone to sleepbed. He was in his bed at his nest. He turned his head to see Sookie lying beside him. He had heard her those few days ago before when she said she loved him. Was this love he was feeling? As a human although he was married and even had a child the marriage between him and his wife was arranged. There was friendship between them but not love. Being turned at such a young age he hadn't experienced the emotion as a human. All he knew was that he hated when she cried, loved to see her smile and wanted her safe with him safe. Thisat must be love and he must love her. Godric He turned onto his side and reached over to caress Sookie's cheek. Almost as if she were still human Sookie woke up.

"Godric. Are you okay?" Sookie She asked frantically, upset that she was dead to the world when he woke.

Godric smiled and replied, "Just a little hungry but otherwise I am fine." Sookie presented her wrist to him.

"Take some of mine at least until we can get something else," Sookie explained. Godric looked at her for a moment and then took her wrist. His fangs came down as he smelled her. Instead of biting her wrist however, he kissed it. Godric started kissing a and licking her wrist and then up her arm. Sookie moaned at his actions. Godric got up positioned himself over her and focused on Sookie's neck for a whilemoment. Sookie put her hands in his hair which , encouraginged him further. Godric moved up and kissed her cheek and thean finally her lips.

When he pulled back Godric whispered, "Sookie, you have brought new life to my undead existence I love you. I don't know how else to describe it."

Sookie's eyes got bigger and she said, "Yeah, I get what your saying. That's what I meant when I said I love you at Russell's Godric." Sookie wasn't sure where those words had come from but she knew that she would have to continue to examine these feelings. She just hoped nothing would interfere.

Author's Note: I have decided to extend this story at least one chapter. If you follow my blog you will be able to vote on what stories I might do soon. The page is called Coming look at my Coming Soon page and comment on which possible story you would like me to do. Please review/comment, like, follow, favorite etc. Thank you to my beta Teca71. I don't own True Blood.


	5. Revelations

Warning: This chapter changes POV's a couple of times but hopefully it is not too confusing. PlusPlus, violence in this chapter.

Chapter 5: Revelations

It had been one month since Russell had kidnapped Godric and things were oddly normal. Or at least normal for a vampire. The last moth had been the happiest in Sookie's life, and undead life, that she could ever remember. Sookie She had decided to move into the nest permanently, much to the disapproval of Stan. Eric had to return to Louisiana but Godric had promised to keep in touch with him. So the days nights went on. The relationship between Sookie and Godric was strange. Sometimes they would act like school children sharing glances from across the room, others they would be passionate lovers and barely leave the bedroom, or they would just act like friends. It was confusing for Sookie and she knew this it couldn't last long but she didn't know how to approach the subject and a part of her was afraid to. She hated being afraid. These emotions made her weak, or at least that was what she was had been led to believe. She didn't know what to think anymore.

TBTBTBTBTB

It was just a regular day, Sookie was sitting with Godric in his office. Sookie She was reading and Godric he was doing his sheriff's work. Every once and in a while Sookie would look up and she and Godric would catch each other's gaze for a moments before going back to what they were doing. Isabel knocked on the door and then came through the doorentered.

"Yes what is it Isabel?" Godric asked without looking up from his work.

"We have a visitor," Isabel she announced.

"Who is it?" Godric inquired, again not looking up.

"I don't know sheriff. The only thing the vampire told me was that he insisted on speaking with Sookie," Isabel informed them. Godric's head shot up and he looked at Sookie. SSheookie gave him a confused look back. She had no idea who it was so. Sookie she stood up and indicated with her head that Godric he should come with her.

The vampire standing in the room was tall and slender. His dark hair and sharp features made him have an image that said distinguished but wild.

"Sookie, finally. When I heard about a female vampire who stood up to Russell I had to find out more. It was unexpected when I found out it was you. sSo I came to find you," the vampire said, his accent somewhat Latin, coming moving towards Sookieher.

"Who are you?" Sookie wondered, taking a step back.

"Ah yes, how rude of me. My name is Appius Livius Ocella and I am your maker Sookie," the vampire replied. Sookie was immediately skeptical of this revelation. There was a silence while Sookie she processed this. "Who is this?" Appius said, indicating Godric.

Seeing that Sookie needed a moment, Godric stepped forward, "My name is Godric. I am the sheriff of this area and the leader of this nest," Godric introduced himself. Appius looked at the vampire before him in a way that was full of hidden messages and thoughts.

"How do I know youryou're not lying?" Sookie finally questioned Appiusasked.

Appius turned back to Sookieher, "Well we shall just do a maker's command shall we." Sookie didn't like the sound of that. "As your maker I command you to bite into your own wrist," Appius commanded Sookie. As if her body had a mind of it'sits own Sookie immediately lifted her wrist, her fangs came out and she bite into her own wrist. Godric tiredtried to hide his the reaction her blood caused him to have but his nostrils still flared. They both had taken little sips of each other's blood during sex and Godric thought her blood tasted better thenthan most human's. Sookie stared at her wrist in shock. This vampire was indeed her maker.

The years of anger and rage built up in her and she snapped, "How can you come to me know and expect me to just welcome you with open arms? You abandoned me the first chance you got. I had to learn everything on my own because you weren't there to fix your mistake. I hate you, you fucking bastard!" Sookie was about to lunge at Appius when she felt a hand on her shoulder. In her ? agitated state Sookie turned to hit knock the person out of the way. The person grabbed her hand before she could though. "Godric," Sookie came back to herself. Godric He gaive Sookie her a reassuringed look and then turned to Appius.

"We shall be right back, Ssir," Godric told Appiushim. Godric stillStill holding Sookie's hand wristhe pulled her away and down one of the hallways. Once they were out of sight from of her maker Sookie relaxed a bit. Godric lifted her wrist and saw watched her wound close. There was still much blood on her arm though. Lowering his head Godric began to lick the blood off Sookie's her arm. Sookie suppressed the moan that threatened to escape from her at Godric's actions. When Godric he had finished he put his forehead against Sookie'shers. Sookie closed her eyes and focused on Godric's calming presence. "Better?" Godric asked. Sookie nodded without her forehead completely breaking contact with his. "Are you ready to go back out there?" Godric inquired.

"Yes, I think so. Thanks," Sookie answered quietly and thanked Godric. Godric just smiled at her as if to say that it was no big deal. Sookie straightened up and walked back into the living room looking confident. She was just thankful she hadn't started crying. When they got back into the room Appius was looking around the room at the decor. His eyes immediately went to his child when she entered the room. "I shouldn't have reacted that way. I apologize for my behavior Mmaster," Sookie stated.

"It is in the past now," Appius responded although is body language said just the opposite. He was confident in himself and his abilities but certainly not confident that Sookie could, or would, make the best choices for herself.

"You are welcome to stay here if the sheriff doesn't have any objections," Sookie replied and turned to Godric.

"Of course he may," Godric agreed and indicated that they should follow him. Godric led them to the bedroom that which was right next to Sookie's. Of course she hadn't really been using it lately but that would change. "This room is right next to Ms. Stackhouse's," Godric explained.

"Thank you, sheriff," Appius said and stepped into the room.

"If you'll forgive me I have some other duties to attend to and I am sure you two would like to talk in private," Godric excused himself.

"Of course sheriff. Please don't let us keep you from your work," Sookie expressed. Godric nodded formally at her.

"Welcome to the area Mr. Ocella," Godric welcomed him and then left. Things were about to change in this nest.

TBTBTBTBTB

Appius's POV

Russell was right about my child in many ways. The fact that she had the guts to stand up to him and me both of which are 3 times her ageto both of us was impressive but foolish considering we are both three times her age. What was also foolish was the strange relationship she had with the sheriff, Godric. I had heard many things about the vampire nicknamed Death but the one I had been introduced to seemed like a washed up imitation of the once ferocious vampire. I had spied on their private moment in the hallway:. He was making my child weak and I would not stand for it. I am glad Russell sent me here to mess withshatter Godric but now it iwas more personal than he had thought. Now he wasI am going to make sure Godric iwas dead himselfmyself. Then so he and his child my child and I can could be great together.

TBTBTBTBTB

Godric's POV

It has been about a week since Sookie's maker, Appius got here arrived. As a result, we have not had the opportunity to spend Sookie and I haven't really spent as much time together as before. He I understandood that because she needsed time to get to know her maker but why doesid it make him me feel this way?. Whenever they were together they acted very strangely towards one another,. aAs if they didn't know if they were supposed to act like friends, lovers, or strangers. They only time wethey had been alone together Sookie had just told him me that Appius had told her why he had abandoned her before she had risen. Then Appius had shown up and Sookie she had gone hunting with him. There wasI have this longing feeling that Godric was getting when he wasn'tI'm not spending time with her. I and sometimes even a feel jealous feeling of Appius who wasbecause he's getting all her attention. Godric I, of course, stomped these feelings down as they awere not appropriate. He just hoped Sookie wasI just hope Sookie is doing okay.

TBTBTBTBTBTB

Sookie's POV

I was standing at the window Sookie looked out the window of her in my bedroom, looking out into the dark Dallas night. She missedI missed Godric.. Sookie had I'd been spending so much time with her my maker that she hadI'd only really had one conversation with Godric in the last week. Her maker wasMy Maker is cold and firm with her me most of the time and she had aI have this feeling that he didn't doesn't approve of herme.

Appius had explained that right after he had made her me his Mmaker, who had met the final death years ago but not in time for him to be there for me, had called him to his side and Appius washe had been unable to bring me with himher. Sookie I accepted the explanation but that didn't explain why he never came looking for herme:. She I really wanted to know why he came looking for her me now instead of years ago when I actually needed his guidance. But he iwas myher Mmaker so she I didn't don't question him.

Sookie I missed the warmth and happiness of spending time with Godric. Decision madeHaving made up my mind, Sookie I got up and left her roomwent looking for Godric. She found himHe was outside staring up at the same sky Sookie wasI had been looking at in herfrom my bedroom.

"Hello," Sookie I said cautiously. Godric turned around and faced Sookieme. She I strolled over and stood in front of Godrichim.

"No plans with your maker tonight?" Godric questionedHe asked. Sookie felt a little hurt by Tthat comment stung, or maybe it was the cold way he said it.

"Not right now," she returnedI answered without not looking directly at him. There was another silence. "I miss you," Sookie I revealed as she I slightly peakedpeeked up at Godric slightly through my lashes. Godric's eyes widened at myher statementreveal.

"I miss you too," he admitted. Sookie I lifted her my head so that she I could look at him directly. Godric reached his hand out and caressed Sookie's my cheek. Sookie I closed myher eyes and leaned into his hand. ThanThen Ishe felt his other hand on the other side of her cheek and opened her my eyes. Slowly they bothwe leaned in and kissed each other for the first time in over a week. Sookie I wrapped her my arms around Godric's shoulders which pulled her me right up against him. When Godric's licked her my lips with his tongue she I immediately opened her my mouth and moaned at the feeling.

Just as they we were about to take it to the next level they we headedheard, "What is going on back here?" Sookie I jumped back and out of her my embrace with Godric and saw her my Mmaker as he marchedmarching towards her us. Appius grabbed meSookie by myher wrist painfully and threw her me away from Godric. Sookie I landed hard on the ground but didn't show her my pain. "You are not to touch him again. This pitiful excuse for a vampire is not worthy of a child of mine," Appius raged.

"Your wrong! He is a remarkable vampire and it is I who am not worthy of him," Sookie I defieddefended.

"Oh child you don't know everything. If you did knowknew everything that Russell has told me he has done you would see how despicable he is," Appius stated.

"Russell? I don't understand?" Sookie I wondered and started to cry blood tears.

"Russell and I have been friends for a quite some time. After your little incident with him he called me up and told me what had happened. He sent me here. You were a mistake that I have never really cared about but I couldn't have my bloodline be disgraced by the likes of you. I was to tear you two apart and bring Godric to him. But now I think a new plan is in storecalled for.," Appius's lips turned up in a smile which was pure evil. uncovered an evil smile upon his face.

"What?" Sookie I cried, tears continued to to come out of herslide down my cheeks. Appius turned to Godric who was on high alert alert due to the situation that had quickly escalated.

"As your maker Sookie, I command you to take this stake and kill Godric," Appius commanded having pulled out a stake from his pocket.

"No!" Sookie I screamed as she I got up from the ground. Sookie's My body started shaking as she I tried to resist the command. As Sookie I grabbed the stake from her my Mmaker's hand, it looked like Godric was trying to think of a way not to be killed without hurting Sookie me in the process. Stalking towards Godric him at human speed, Sookie's my shaking got worse. "I don't want to do this! Don't make me do this!" Sookie I yelled her as blood tears flowed heavily down her my face. Using speed SookieI didn't know she I had her my body stabbed Godric. However, she I was only able to get him on the opposite shoulder. Godric fell to the ground from the impact. of the injury. Sookie I than then straddled his waist and raised her the stake to finish the command. Her My arm was shaking uncontrollably now as Sookie I continued to fight with all her of my power. "NO I won't do it!" ISookie statedscreamed. She I was able to get control of her my body long enough for her me to throw the stake far away from themus. She I flopped down onto Godric as she I felt the command lose it'sits hold on meher. Than Then a thought occurred to herme.

"No that's not possible!" Appius shouted, voicing Sookie's my thought. Sookie I helped Godric up from the ground even though his shoulder was healing.

"What's going on?" Sookie I wondered. her My curiosity made meher cry a little less.

"There is a legend that if a vampire can find his or her mate that any command to end them could can be fought. Even a maker's command," Godric told Sookiesaid. He held her my hand and squeezed it tight.

"And I just resisted a maker's command to kill you. Does that mean that you are?" Sookie put togetherI hypothesized.

"That means we a're mates," Godric concluded for heragreed. Godric and SookieWe wrapped their our arms around each other and kissed in a way that was new but also familiar. Appius, unable to accept this turn of events, charged at themus. Godric pulled his mate me behind him and faster than human eyes would be able to see, tore Appius's head from his shoulders. Sookie's My maker exploded into a big puddle of blood and guts in front of the pairus. Sookie I stared at the pile for a minute before she I realized Godric was trying to get her my attention.

"What?" Sookie I shook herself looking up at himmyself and looked up at him.

"I asked if you were alright," Godric repeated. He wasn't sure how she would react to him killing her maker.

Sensing his caution Sookie I replied to both of his questions, "I'm alright. You had to do that or he was going to kill you or report back to Russell." Godric pulled Sookie me closer and tighter knowing both of them us needed the reassurance. Just than Isabel and Stan came running out.

"What happened?" Isabel asked after observing her surroundings.

"I am afraid Mr. Ocella was sent here to assassinate me. Obviously hHe was unsuccessful," Godric starteds. Stan's fangs came down in anger and everyone we could all see that Isabel was just as pissedangry.

"Stan clean up this mess. Isabel, I am going to call the Authority and tell them what has happened but then I will be done for the night. See to any other duties," Godric commanded. Both vampires nodded and answered with a "Yes Sheriff," thean going went straight to work. Sookie I let go of their our embrace but, only to wrap her my arm around one of Godric's so they we could go inside. As they we walked to Godric's his office Sookie I had a thought.

"Are you going to tell the Authority that Russell sent Appius?" Sookie inquiredI asked.

"No, I won't. I wish to give my brother a chance to rethink his revenge. Perhaps two failed attempts will be enough for him to reconsider. It is doubtful and we will plan for him to trying again but the opportunity will still be there," Godric explained. Sookie I nodded, feeling that that was the right way to go. After some long phone calls that went better than Sookie I expected, and some cleaning up for both of themus, the wepair retreated to Godric's bedroom. Laying on the bed, Sookie and Godricwe just stared at each other for some time. "Will you bond and pledge with me?" Godric asked. A blood tear fell from Sookie's my eye in joy.

"Yes, of course my mate," Sookie I answered. They We shared a heated kiss and started the bond that night.

Author's Note: Hello, please comment/review this chapter. There will be an epilogue after this and then the story will be over. So you have limited time to tell me what you think. I have decided to write the sequel to this story. Of course I have two other stories that I want to do first. have promised first. Thanks a ton to my beta Teca71. I don't own True Blood or SVM books.


	6. One Last Surprise

Epilogue: One Last Surprise

Nora's POV

Nora hadI've been waiting to see her my maker for too fucking long!. Godric had asked her me to come and visit him. and while sheI've was been hesitant because of her my position as Chancellor within the Authority, . Godric had said it was important though. Thinking back on it, she had felt through theirthere have been some strange emotions running through our child/maker bond that Godric had been experiencing some strange emotions lately. Nora I usually keep the bond closed but she didI do check in every so often. After being told that Godric he was not ready yet by that insufferable Spanish vampire Nora I waited. And waited.

Nora I turned her my head as another blond female vampire came into the room.

"Nora, how nice to...," the vampire started. Nora I didn't give her a chance to finish before she I lunged at her.

Holding her to the ground by her throat Nora I yelled, "Where is my maker? Why have you kept me from him?" Nora I was suddenly grabbed and thrown off the other vampire and into the wall. She I fell to the ground but got right up ready for a fight. What Nora I saw made her me pause:. Her My maker was the one who had thrown herme. Nora I watched as her maker helped the other vampire up. I took a long sniff of the air; they smelled like each other?

"I guess that wasn't the best way to approach things," the blonde vampire said to Nora's maker. him.

"Are you alright?" Godric asked the vampire. He had the strangest look on his face.

"Of course," the blondeshe vampire responded, smiling at Godric. Godric He caressed the blonde vampire'sher cheek for one a second before he turned back to me.

"Nora, child, how dare you attack my bonded mate and future pledged!" Godric growled at meher. Nora I couldn't believe her my ears.

"Your what?" Nora I questioned, shocked.

"I asked you to visit me so I could introduce you to your mistress, my bonded mate. Yet you behave in a childish waychildishly," Godric told Norahe said. Nora I had never really believed that the concept of mates was true. She I thought that Godric had felt the same. However, Nora knewI did know that my her maker wouldn't bond with anyone unless he was planning on turning them or if the person was his mate.

"I am truly sorry master. Please forgive me," Nora I apologized as she I bowed to him.

"You didn't know and since you are my child I wish not to see you in pain so there will be no punishment. This time," Godric replied.

Nora I rose lifted her my head from her the bow, "Thank you master." Nora I could sense that the blonde vampire was only around myher brother's age (older than herwhich would make her older than me,) and she looked to be in about her late teen's or early twenties when she was turned. Nora I was not really satisfied that this vampire was worthy of my **her** **my** maker. Godric had told her me the legends of mates when she I was a young vampire so I. Nora knew that once you found your mate that meant that was the person made for you. It seemed too much like a fairytale. and Eeven though myher maker told her me that this was his mate she I was still skeptical.

"Nora, this is my mate Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie this is my second child Nora," Godric formally introduced them us.

"Nora it is very nice to meet you," Sookie greeted me.

Nora I bowed her my head for a moment and said, "Mistress." There was an awkward silence after that.

"Why don't I let you two talk alone for a while. I will go out and get a snack," Sookie finally broke the silence. Sookie She kissed Godric on the cheek and sped away,. Godric he gestured to the couch and they we both sat down.

"I can feel that you have questions so go ahead and ask," Godric he stated.

"How long have you been bonded?" Nora I started.

"Just a few months," her my maker answered.

"Does Eric know?" Nora I asked. Surely Eric wouldn't have been pleased with this.

"Yes he knows. He was actually there when Sookie and I met," Godric provided. Why hadn't Eric told her me about this?

"Why did you wait to tell me?" She I wondered.

"With you being a chancellor within the authority I know you need to be somewhat detached from me so I thought it best to wait until it was official," Godric explained. Nora I didn't know what to think. bBut she I loved her my maker. and Bbeing in the same room with him, I could tell something in him had changed. At one point not so long ago, her and Eric and I had been worried about Godric's well beingwellbeing. This is why Eric had spent some time with him before taking the position in Louisiana. Now Nora I didn't sense anything from like before or anything to be concerned about. Is this because of this Sookie? It must be. Nora I didn't like the fact that she I had to share her my maker's affections with yet another person but if he is happy with this Sookie then Nora I will be happy for Godrichim.

"Sookie seems good for you and I am glad you have her," Nora voicedI said confidently.

"Thank you my child," Godric he replied.

Author's note: The only reason I included Nora was that I like the actress who plays her. I saw her in a bbc BBC show before she was in True Blood. Hope you loved this story! Leave me a comment below if you did or didn't. The You Want Blood Awards will be restarting soon. Nominations start on August 7th. Please nominate me and vote for me. I follow the You Want Blood Awards website on my blog so if you want more info on it then go to my site and look at who I follow. Thanks a ton to my beta tj6james6 teca71. I don't own True Blood.


End file.
